Potara
by mkh2
Summary: When two people put on potara, they are expected to be fused together as one being for all eternity. Goku and Vegeta's thoughts on those moments as Vejitto.
1. It was exciting… Goku

* * *

_It was exciting…_ - Goku

* * *

It was strange and somewhat exciting. I felt a pull at my navel and we had gone flying at each other. He seemed rather nervous – probably frightened to just learn he and I would be stuck together forever for this. When our hips, our _bodies_, collided, the world was filled with a white light, tinted with all the colors of the rainbow. It was a bit like flying into the sun… 

Suddenly it felt like I was drowning in a deep, dark abyss. It was a bit cool to the touch, and thick, and I could only move about slowly, yet I was not frightened. I kept sinking further and further and then I saw something ahead, like a blood red, pulsing in the inky blackness. I fell into it and was enveloped in it and blackness overtook my sight once more.

When I came to, I found myself looking at Vegeta who was looking back at me with vague surprise. It was easy to make out his features despite the room being completely black and there being no visible source of light. He raised a hand and… so did I. We looked at our hands in wonder and then stepped closer to each other. Closer and closer until our feet just touched. Then we sat down.

I think we talked, he and I. We laughed sometimes and leaned… _sadly_ …on each other sometimes. It's hard to shed a tear, the both of us shared that problem. Though, it was strange to realize just how passionate a man he is and how truly dispassionate I am. We traced each other's faces and compared the size of our hands and we sang songs that we remembered from our childhood, all of them warrior songs or songs full of legends and traditions where we had lived.

Eventually we lied down and went to sleep, each touching the other's hand, feeling reassured that we were not alone in this strange, black void.

_It was comforting to know you weren't alone…_

We got up soon after, or maybe the next day, and we talked some more. We couldn't tell how much time passed and somehow it didn't matter much. Every moment that passed, our minds touched more and soon I think we knew just about everything there was to know about each other.

And so the routine went: lie down, sit up, lie down… An eternity might've passed, or maybe just a moment; it didn't matter to us – we had all the time in the world, just the two of us. Sometimes we talked, sometimes we didn't; sometimes we did mental training, sometimes we just played _janken_ – hit it- _ro sham bo_.

And each time of waking that passed it became harder to ignore just how close we were growing to each other. I felt that soon we'd melt against each other and mix and become one being and then these moments wouldn't matter any longer. Still, I wanted it to matter.

Then everything fell apart. When we stood up, it was different, and the blackness was gone but now we stood in a _different_ kind of darkness… and then we went back to normal… though after that it was hard to tell what was normal anymore…

_Ya know, I think it was a little bit like dying…_


	2. It was warm… Vegeta

_

* * *

_

_It was warm…_ - Vegeta

* * *

I think for a moment I was scared shitless. It was unnerving, the way we were pulled through the air at each other, a firm tug originating somewhere in my stomach, between my navel and my spine… and how he had this strange smile on his face the whole time, the bastard… And then we _crashed_ into each other and everything when light and dark all at once and then – 

And then I _drowned_.

It was first hot, like I was sitting too close to a fire and I coiled back into myself and then it went ice cold and I shuddered. And then… And then it was warm. The whole time with the varying temperatures I felt like I was sliding down through a thick gelatin like substance, almost slippery, slimy but when I reached out to touch there was no texture to it. Still, the warmth felt comfortable and familiar in a good way and for the first time in a long time I relaxed.

A deep, warm, red light appeared somewhere below me, down to where I was heading, and it was pulsing, the way a heart pulses, and then I seemed to glide on silk and was swallowed up by the red pulse and –

It was black. I blinked my eyes and looked up and… Though it was black all around me right there in front of me he stood. That idiot – did he even know what he was getting into. He was looking at me the way I think I was looking at him, like he didn't expect to see me there, and I raised a hand, thinking I'd yell at him when I saw how his eyes widened as his hand was also raised. I stepped forward and his feet mirrored my actions and then suddenly they moved smoothly, like a dance we've known all our lives and we stopped just inches from each other. It felt strangely relaxing to feel his warm breath waft over my face, smelling like chocolate and oranges… but hadn't we eaten rice and meat earlier?

And we talked without words, he and I. We came to know each other and I was surprised to realize how dispassionate he was about everything, really… He had such a small range of emotions compared to me and I think his realizing it surprised him as well. He has a zest for life, and he enjoys his food, and he loves and cares for his family and friends, and he hates the idea of people hurting other people for no reason. He has his morals and I have mine… and he seems has no passion except for the thrill of the fight.

I think we were both embarrassed for that.

We touched each other to make sure we were real. We played games to pass the time. We could not fight for our actions mirrored each other's too precisely for that except for in the planes of our mind and we relished it. When we lied down to sleep our hands would meet so that we'd find something to anchor ourselves to and know we weren't lost.

_It was comforting to know you weren't alone…_

Every time we would wake up we noticed that, without our moving of our own volition, that we would be closer to each other, and yet neither of us called attention to it. I think we were trying to ignore it. I wondered if that was what was meant by fusion, to grow closer and closer and then somewhere along the line we'd just meld against each other and merge and become _one_, whatever one is.

Then everything fell apart. When we stood up, in the light darkness of the belly of Buu, we went our separate ways and everything went back to normal… though after that it was hard to tell what was normal anymore…

_Honestly, it was a little bit like dying…_


End file.
